One Tree Hill: To Zoe With Love
by patrickmgaddis
Summary: Quinn begins to worry about her health and worries what will become of Zoe if anything happens to her. Clay spends the weekend at Duke visiting Logan. Jamie and Sophia return from their honeymoon and discuss the possibility of adding to their family. Disclaimer: I do not own "One Tree Hill".
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

It was Friday morning and Clay was packing his suitcase. Quinn came into the room and kissed her husband on the neck.

"Stop," Clay said that tickles.

"I'm going to miss you when you're gone all weekend, " Quinn said.

"I'll miss you too," Clay said.

"It seems like you just came back and now you have to leave again," Quinn said.

"Well this time it's not for work," Clay said.

"Yep," Quinn said. "You're spending the whole weekend at Duke visiting Logan."

"I wish you could come," Clay said.

"Me too," Quinn said. "But with Zoe running a fever, I don't want her to get the campus sick."

"You're right," Clay said.

Clay zipped his suitcase and gave Quinn a kiss.

"Well," Clay said. "I'm off to Duke."

"Give Logan a hug and kiss for me," Quinn said. "And tell him Mommy loves him."

"I will," Clay said.

"Bye sweetie," Quinn said.

"Bye," Clay said.

After Clay left, Quinn went into Zoe's room where Zoe was crying.

"Mommy," Zoe cried.

"Oh baby," Quinn said softly. "I know you don't feel good."

"It's so hot in here and I feel sore," Zoe cried.

Quinn felt Zoe's head.

"Oh wow," Quinn said. "You're really burning up now. I'm going to call your doctor."

"Okay," Zoe cried.

Quinn suddenly felt a sick at her stomach.

"Oh no!" Quinn said before throwing up in Zoe's trashcan.

"Mommy?" Zoe asked.

"Mommy's sick too," Quinn said. "I'll go call the family doctor."

"Okay," Zoe said.

The family doctor was busy, but Quinn was able to go to an AM/PM clinic. Inside the examination room, the doctor examined Zoe.

"She has strep throat," the doctor said. "She'll need to be on antibiotics for the next few days."

"Okay," Quinn said. "But what do I have?"

"Let's see," the doctor said. "You have no fever, your throat isn't really red. I don't think you have strep throat."

"But I've been feeling very nauseous lately," Quinn said. "And I'm so tired all the time."

"Well it's definitely not strep throat," the doctor said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Clay and Logan walked into Logan's dorm room. Clay patted his son on the back.

"I see you've kept this place clean," Clay said. "Good job son."

"Thanks Daddy," Logan said. "Now Gavin went home for the weekend and he said you can sleep in his bed."

"That's nice of him," Clay said.

Clay and Logan sat down on Logan's bed.

"So tell me about school," Clay said.

"It's going great," Logan said. "I'm making all A's."

"I'm so proud of you," Clay said.

"Don't kiss me on the forehead," Logan said.

"Oh I'm kissing you on the forehead," Clay said as he kissed his son on the forehead.

"So how are Mom and Zoe?" Logan asked.

"Zoe is sick," Logan said. "Your mother was going to take her to the doctor."

Clay's phone began playing _Bad to the Bone_.

"That's your mother," Clay said.

"Really Dad?" Logan asked. "You set _Bad to the Bone_ as the ringtone for Mom?"

"Of course I did," Clay said before answering the phone. "Hey sweetie."

Quinn was sitting on the living room couch.

"Hey Clay," Quinn said. "I was just calling to see if you made it."

"I made it here safe and sound," Clay said. "Logan and I are in his dorm, and we're about to go swimming."

"That sounds fun," Quinn said.

"Yeah," Clay said. "Hey, how's Zoe?"

"She has strep," Quinn said.

"Oh my," Clay said.

"She'll be okay," Clay said. "The doctor gave her medicine and she's taking a nap right now."

"So how are you feeling?" Clay asked.

"Oh I just have a stomach bug," Quinn lied. "I'll be okay."

"Okay," Clay said.

"Well bye," Quinn said.

"Bye," Clay said.

Quinn and Clay each hung up their phones. Clay smiled at Logan.

"Want to go swimming now?" Clay asked.

"Of course," Logan replied.

Meanwhile, back at the Evans's beach house, Quinn was looking up cancer symptoms of her computer.

There was a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" Quinn asked.

"It's Haley," Haley said.

"And Brooke," Brooke said.

"Go away!" Quinn shouted.

"I brought Zoe some soup from the café," Haley said.

"And I got her a teddy bear," Brooke said.

"Leave them by the door!" Quinn shouted.

"Quinn," Haley said. "You're acting strange. We're coming in."

"No!" Quinn shouted.

Haley and Brooke came into the house and walked into the living room.

"I want to be alone right now," Quinn said.

"Why?" Haley said.

"Zoe has strep throat and is contagious," Quinn said.

Brooke noticed what Quinn was looking up.

"Cancer symptoms?" Brooke asked.

"Quinn?" Haley asked.

"I think I might have cancer," Quinn said.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Jamie and Sophia were eating at Karen's Café with Beth.

"So tell me about your honeymoon," Beth said.

"It was really nice," Sophia said.

"The hotel was right on the beach," Jamie said.

"I love hotels like that," Beth said.

"It was nice," Jamie said. "But I'm glad to be back in Tree Hill."

"So how was your first night in your new home?" Beth asked.

"We slept like babies," Sophia said. "And it was so nice looking outside the window at the creek."

"I might just start calling you guys Dawson and Joey," Beth said.

"You do know Joey and Pacey end up together right?" Sophia asked.

"I'm only on Season 2," Beth said. "Thanks for spoiling it for me!"

"Sorry," Sophia said.

"So you slept like babies you say?" Beth asked.

"Yes," Jamie said.

"So do you plan on having children?" Beth asked.

"Well of course," Sophia said.

"I haven't actually put that much thought into it," Jamie said.

"You don't want children?" Sophia asked.

"I never said that," Jamie said.

"Why don't you want children?" Sophia asked.

"Look sweetie," Jamie said. "We just got married and we're only 22."

"My mom had me at 21," Sophia said.

"Look," Jamie said. "I do want children, just not right now."

"Okay," Sophia said.

"Are you mad at me?" Jamie asked.

"No," Sophia lied.

"Yes you are," Jamie said.

"I can't believe you hate children!" Sophia shouted before getting up and storming out of the café.

"Thanks a lot Beth," Jamie said.

"Don't mention it," Beth said.

As Jamie walked out of the café, Chuck and Jacob walked in. Jacob ran over to Beth.

"Mommy!" Jacob cheered.

Jacob and Beth shared a hug.

"Did you have fun with your playgroup today?" Beth asked.

"I sure did," Jacob said.

Beth looked at Chuck.

"Thank you for picking him up from playgroup," Beth said.

"You're welcome," Chuck said.

"Mommy!" Jacob said. "Miss Winters taught us a song!"

"What is it?" Beth asked.

Jacob sang _The Muffin Man._ Afterward, everyone in the café clapped for him.

"Good job honey," Beth said picking her son up.

"Mommy?" Jacob asked. "Since it's Friday, can I stay the night with Daddy?"

Beth looked at Chuck and Chuck nodded.

"Okay," Beth said. "Now please be on your best behavior."

"Okay Mommy," Jacob said. "I love you Mommy."

"I love you too," Beth said before giving her son a kiss on the forehead.

"Now can you please put me down?" Jacob said. "I'm too big to be carried."

"Okay," Beth said sitting Jacob down.

"Bye Mommy," Jacob said.

"Bye sweetie," Beth said.

"Bye Beth," Chuck said.

"Bye Chuck," Beth said.

As Chuck and Jacob walked out the door, Beth smiled at them. It comforted her to know Chuck was growing close to his son.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Logan and Clay climbed out of the pool at Duke and walked over to the bleachers. They grabbed their towels and began drying off.

"I love swimming," Logan said.

"I remember when you were too scared to even walk into the ocean," Clay said.

"Yeah," Logan said. "That was a long time ago."

"Hey," Clay said. "I have an idea. Let's race."

"You want to race?" Logan asked.

"Yes," Clay said. "Backstroke. Loser buys the winner dinner. Hey, that rhymes."

"Okay," Logan said.

"We just need someone to officiate the race," Clay said.

A girl walked over to them.

"Hey Logan," the girl said before kissing Logan on the lips.

"Wow," Clay said.

"Daddy," Logan said. "This is my girlfriend Mandy."

"Oh it's so nice to meet you!" Mandy said excitedly. "Logan's told me so much about you!"

"That's strange," Clay said. "Logan never mentioned he had a girlfriend."

"So Mandy," Logan said. "My dad and I are going to do a backstroke race. Loser buys the winner dinner. Hey, that does rhyme. Do you think you can officiate it?"

"Of course," Mandy said.

Mandy, Clay, and Logan stood by the pool. Logan and Clay put their goggles on and each jump into a separate lane.

"Okay," Mandy said. "Since I'm officiating, I'll decide how long to make the race. Let's go 50 meters, which is down and back. The person who gets back first wins."

"Okay," Clay and Logan said.

"Now take your mark," Mandy said.

Clay and Logan got in position.

"Go!" Mandy said.

Clay and Logan took off and began to race. The race was intense, but in the end, Logan won. After the climbed out of the pool, Clay and Logan shared a hug.

"Good job Logan," Clay said. "I owe you dinner."

Logan looked at Mandy.

"Hey Mandy," Logan said. "Would you like to join us?"

"Sorry," Mandy said. "I have to go meet my sister."

"Okay," Logan said.

"Bye," Mandy said.

"Bye," Logan said.

Mandy walked off and Clay and Logan began to dry off with their towels once again.

"That was a fun race," Clay said.

"Yeah," Logan agreed.

"So I'm thinking seafood?" Clay asked.

"You read my mind," Logan said. "There's this really great place not too far from campus."

"Let's go there," Clay said. "Hey, why didn't you tell me you had a girlfriend."

"It just never came up," Logan replied.

"How long have you been dating?" Clay asked.

"About 6 months," Logan replied.

"So in the 6 months you've been dating, you never once mentioned to your own father that you had a girlfriend," Clay said.

"Sorry," Logan said.

"Do I embarrass you or something?" Clay asked.

"No," Logan replied.

"So I don't embarrass you?" Clay asked. "Then I want to know why my son didn't feel like he could tell me about his girlfriend!"

"You're mad at me," Logan said.

"A little," Clay said.

"We were having a good time and you had to ruin it," Logan said.

"Logan," Clay said. "We can still have a good time. Come on, I owe you dinner."

"I'm not hungry anymore," Logan said. "I just lost my appetite."

Logan walked off.

"Logan," Clay said. "I'm sorry. Please don't walk away. I don't know which dorm building you live in!"

"That's your problem!" Logan shouted.

Clay turned around to see his shirt and shoes were gone.

"Very funny," Clay said. "Who took my shoes and shirt?"

No one replied.

"Oh crap!" Clay said.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Jamie and Chuck were at the park sitting on the bench and watching Keith push Jacob in a swing.

"Keith," Jamie said. "Don't push him too high."

"I won't," Keith said.

"So how's married life?" Chuck asked.

"It's great," Jamie replied. "But we're kind of in the middle of our first fight as a married couple."

"What happened?" Chuck asked.

"Well Sophia wants kids and I told her I do too, just not right now," Jamie said.

"So you told her you hate children?" Chuck asked.

"That's not even what I said at all," Jamie said.

"Dude," Chuck said. "Telling someone you don't want to have kids translates to 'I hate children'."

"It does not," Jamie said getting out his phone. "I'm going to call Uncle Lucas and ask him."

Jamie called Lucas and put him on speakerphone.

"J. Luke!" Lucas cheered as he answered the phone. "I'm so excited you called. My new book is a success and I'm receiving the _John Newbery…"_

"No one cares," Jamie said. "Listen, Sophia and Chuck think I said that I hate children."

"Well did you?" Lucas asked.

"I said I wanted kids, just not right now," Jamie said.

"Oh Jamie," Lucas said in a 'you messed up' tone of voice. "Jamie, Jamie, Jamie."

"What?" Jamie asked.

"You totally told your wife you hate children," Lucas said.

"Oh come on!" Jamie shouted. "Not you too."

"You're in deep water," Lucas said.

"Just shut up and go get you _Nobel Prize,"_ Jamie said.

"It's the _John Newbery…"_ Lucas started to say before Jamie hung up on him.

"See?" Chuck asked.

"Fine," Jamie said. "But I don't hate children."

"And you were really mean to your uncle," Chuck said.

"I'm just not in a good mood right now," Jamie said.

Chuck looked over to see Mouth sitting on another bench.

"I'll be right back," Chuck said.

Chuck walked over to Mouth.

"Hey Left Ear," Chuck said.

"What do you want Chuck?" Mouth asked.

"Jacob's daycare center is closing down and I want to know where Jimmy's daycare center was when he was Jacob's age," Chuck said.

"Miss Suzie's Fun Daycare," Mouth replied. "But she fills up fast."

"That's why I need you to right a recommendation letter," Chuck said.

"I can't," Mouth said.

"Does she hate recommendation letters?" Chuck asked.

"No," Mouth said. "I don't like you."

"Still?" Chuck asked. "What have I ever done to you Forehead?"

"Let's see," Mouth said. "You call me every part of the face except Mouth. When you were little you would make fun of me. You still do by the way. What else? Oh yeah, you shot paintballs at me one summer."

"I remember that summer," Chuck said. "I was 11."

"You drove by and squirted me with a water gun when I was doing a live exclusive with Katy Perry," Mouth said.

"On my defense, I was 17 and I obviously didn't know you were interviewing Katy Perry," Chuck said. "Wait, why were you?"

"She was here to participate in the 5K run," Mouth replied.

"Look Eyeball," Chuck said. "I'm sorry. Do you think we can put our distances aside and be friends?"

Mouth sighed.

"Okay," Mouth said.

"So you'll write the letter of recommendation?" Chuck asked.

"Yes," Mouth said.

"Now give me a hug," Chuck said.

"Do I have to?" Mouth asked.

"I know where you live and I still have that paintball gun," Chuck said.

Mouth and Chuck shared a hug.

Jamie watched from the bench, got out his phone, and called Sophia.

"Hi," Sophia's voicemail greet said. "You've reached Sophia. I can't come to the phone right now, so please leave your name and number after the beep. Oh, and if this is my husband the child hater, don't even bother. I'll just delete it. Oh and Jamie, you're sleeping on the couch tonight."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Quinn was sitting down on the living room couch looking through a photo album of her and her sisters. She turned the page and came upon a picture of her mother Lydia.

"Hi Mom," Quinn said.

"Hey sweetie," a familiar voice said.

Quinn gasped and slowly turned around. Lydia was standing there smiling.

"Mommy," Quinn said shocked.

"Hey Quinn," Lydia said.

Quinn got up and rushed over to her mother. Quinn and Lydia shared a long, tight embrace.

"I miss you Mommy," Quinn said.

"I miss you too baby," Lydia said.

"Oh Mommy," Quinn sobbed. "I'm so scared. I think I may have cancer."

"It's going to be okay sweetie," Lydia said softly.

"Zoe is only 5," Quinn sobbed. "What will happen to her if I die?"

"Quinn sweetie," Lydia said softly. "It's going to be okay."

"I'm so scared," Quinn sobbed.

"You're a fighter," Lydia said. "You are strong. Whatever happens, you are going to prevail. You are Quinn James Evans."

"Thank you Mom," Quinn said.

"Zoe is lucky to have a mother like you," Lydia said.

"I'm lucky to have a daughter like her," Quinn said.

Lydia smiled at her daughter. Quinn suddenly woke up on the couch, gasped, sat up, and then looked around. She got up and walked into Zoe's room where Zoe was sound asleep.

"Don't worry baby," Quinn whispered to herself. "Mommy's not going anywhere."

Quinn walked out of the room and her phone began to ring. She looked at it to see Brooke was calling.

"Hey Brooke," Quinn said when she answered.

"Hey Quinn," Brooke said. "So there's this really good doctor here in Tree Hill. Dr. Britney Amber. She only sees patients on Saturdays and Sundays."

"I've heard of her," Quinn said, "but I've also heard it's impossible to get an appointment with her because she's always full."

"Well it turns out she's getting married and I told her I'd design her wedding dress if she could squeeze you in," Brooke said. "Your appointment is at 1:30 tomorrow."

"I cannot thank you enough Brooke," Quinn said.

"You're my best friend Quinn," Brooke said. "I'd do anything for you."

"And I'd do anything for you," Quinn said.

"Thank you," Brooke said.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Clay and Logan were sitting at a booth at a seafood restaurant.

"I'm glad you changed your mind about coming here," Clay said.

Logan continued to look through the menu and ignored Clay.

"Logan," Clay said. "Say something. Anything."

"I'm going to get the shrimp scampi and fries," Logan said sitting the menu down.

"Look," Clay said. "I'm sorry I got after you."

Logan still didn't say anything.

"Look," Clay said. "It just bothered me that you never once talked about your girlfriend. I'm your father and you used to tell me everything. I just felt like you don't need me anymore."

"Don't ever think that Daddy," Logan said. "I love you, and I'll always need you. I didn't tell you or Mom about Mandy because I was afraid you wouldn't approve of her."

"Does she make you happy?" Clay asked.

"Yes," Logan replied.

"Then I approve of her," Clay said.

"Thanks Daddy," Logan said. "Please don't kiss me on the forehead here. There are so many people from Duke who eat and work here."

"Okay," Clay said. "But when we get back to your dorm, I'm giving you a kiss on the forehead."

"Okay," Logan said.

After eating dinner, Clay and Logan walked around the Duke campus.

"So how are Mom and Zoe other than a stomach bug and strep throat?" Logan asked.

"They're really well," Clay said. "Your mother and I are so happy and your sister is loving school."

"That's good," Logan said.

"But of course it's not the same without you," Clay said. "Your mother and I miss you."

"I miss you too," Logan said.

"You can always come and visit," Clay said. "We have plenty of room."

"Thanks Daddy," Logan said.

"You're welcome," Clay said. "I love you son."

"I love you too Daddy," Logan said.

Clay and Logan embraced tightly.

"I'm so proud of you," Clay said. "I don't know if I say it enough, but I'm so proud of you."

Logan and Clay embraced tightly.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Sophia was driving home. As she turned down the road, she noticed a party going on at one of the neighbor's houses. Teenagers were partying inside the house and outside in the front lawn.

"That's a wild party," Sophia said aloud to herself.

Sophia stopped her car and rolled down the window.

"Hey!" Sophia shouted.

A teenage girl with light blonde hair walked over to Sophia.

"Can I help you?" the teenage girl asked.

"Are there any adults at this party?" Sophia asked.

"No," the teenager replied. "This is my party, so why don't you mind your own business?"

"I'm just going to give you some advice," Sophia said. "I've seen parties this wild before and I know how out of hand they can get. You should shut it down before it gets too wild."

"And you should shut up and mind your own business bitch!" the girl shouted.

"Hey!" Sophia shouted. "You know what? Forget I said anything. What do I care?"

At that moment, Sophia looked to see a familiar girl walking out of the house. She immediately recognized who it was and she was shocked. It was Lydia.

"Lydia?" Sophia asked.

"Oh crap!" Lydia shouted as she rushed back into the house.

"Oh no you don't!" Sophia shouted.

Sophia put her car into park, turned off her car, and got out.

"What are you doing?" the girl asked.

"That girl who just ran into the house," Sophia said. "She's my sister-in-law and she's 13! Also, I'm shutting down your party!"

"Don't you dare!" the girl shouted as she grabbed Sophia's arm.

Sophia pushed the girl down.

"What are you, psycho?!" the girl shouted.

"I've had enough of you!" Sophia shouted.

Sophia stormed into the house. The party was wild and teenagers were dancing everywhere. Sophia walked into the living room where the stereo was blasting., turned it off, and stood on the coffee table.

"Hey!" a people in the crowd shouted.

"Attention everyone!" Sophia shouted. "The party is over!"

The crowd of teenagers booed her.

"I know!" Sophia shouted. "I suck! Now you all need to go home now or I will go to my house down my street and get my husband."

"Oh, I'm so scared," a teenage boy said sarcastically.

Sophia immediately recognized him as a player on Jamie's team.

"You should be!" Sophia shouted. "My husband is your basketball coach!"

"Oh, I'm out of here!" the teenage boy shouted.

Everyone began to leave.

"That's right!" Sophia shouted. "Go home! Everybody out!"

Sophia noticed Lydia about to go out the door. She immediately stepped of the coffee table and took Lydia by the arm.

"You are in so much trouble!" Sophia shouted.

At Jamie and Sophia's house, Jamie was sitting down on the couch. Sophia stormed in with Lydia.

"You sit on the couch right now young lady!" Sophia shouted.

Lydia sat down on the couch next to Jamie and Sophia stormed into the living room.

"Lydia?" Jamie asked. "What's going on?"

"Tell him Lydia," Sophia said.

"I…" Lydia started to say before Sophia cut her off.

"Don't talk!" Sophia shouted. "Guess where your sister was Jamie! She was at an unsupervised party down the street!"

"Lydia?" Jamie asked. "Is this true?"

"Yes," Lydia said.

"Didn't Mom and Dad say you could go?" Jamie asked.

"No," Lydia replied.

"So you deliberately disobeyed them," Jamie said.

"Yes," Lydia said.

"I'm calling them right now to come and pick you up," Jamie said.

"No!" Lydia begged. "Please don't call them!"

"I'm going to," Jamie said. "I am very disappointed in you Lydia."

After Nathan and Haley picked up Lydia, Jamie and Sophia sat down on the couch.

"The moment I saw Lydia go into that house, I don't know," Sophia said. "It's like this weird instinct took over. The way I shut down that party and scolded her, it was almost like I was being a…"

"A mother?" Jamie asked.

"Exactly," Sophia said. "I felt like a mother."

"Let's do it," Jamie said. "Let's have a baby."

"You really mean it?" Sophia asked. "You want to have a baby?"

"Yes," Jamie said. "I really do want a child. Look, I never meant to say I hate children. Actually, I never said it in the first place, but I'm sorry I made you think that I do, and wow I'm starting to get confused!"

"Come here," Sophia said opening her arms.

Sophia and Jamie cuddled on the couch.

"I'm sorry I overreacted," Sophia said.

"It's okay," Jamie said.

"I guess this is the end of our first fight as a married couple," Sophia said.

"Yep," Jamie said. "Do I still have to sleep on the couch?"

"Come on," Sophia said. "Let's get to bed."

"But it's only 8:30 and I'm not that tired," Jamie said.

Sophia looked at Jamie.

"Oh," Jamie said. "You don't mean go to bed, you mean 'go to bed'."

Sophia nodded.

"In that case," Jamie said. "Let's go to bed!"

Sophia looked at Jamie again.

"Tone it down a little?" Jamie asked.

"Just a tad," Sophia said.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Saturday afternoon, Quinn, Haley, and Brooke sat in the Dr. Amber's office awaiting Quinn's results.

"Is it supposed to take this long?" Quinn asked.

"It's going to be okay Quinn," Haley said.

"What if it's not okay?" Quinn asked.

"You have to stay positive," Brooke said.

"I don't want to be positive!" Quinn shouted. "I might be really sick! I want to talk about what I want if I die!"

"Okay," Haley said.

"I want you guys to be mother figures for Zoe," Quinn said. "I know she has Clay and Logan, but she'll need mother figures."

"Okay," Haley and Brooke said.

"I'm so scared," Quinn said.

Haley, Quinn, and Brooke shared a group hug.

"I love you guys," Quinn said.

Dr. Amber came into the room and everyone sat down.

"I have your results," Dr. Amber said.

"I'm ready to hear them," Quinn said holding Haley and Brooke's hands.

"Now Quinn, I need you to take a deep breath," Dr. Amber said.

Quinn took a deep breath.

"Congratulations, you're pregnant," Dr. Amber said.

Quinn broke down into tears.

"Oh no!" Quinn sobbed. "How bad is it? Wait! Pregnant?"

"Yes," Dr. Amber replied.

"You sure it's not a terminal illness?" Quinn asked.

"I'm sure," Dr. Amber said.

"Wow," Quinn said. "Pregnant. That would explain the nausea and the sleepiness and why I'm craving pickles right now."

"This is exciting," Haley said.

"Now I'm usually closed by now, but how about a sonogram?" Dr. Amber asked.

"How much?" Brooke asked.

"Bridesmaids dresses and matching parasols," Dr. Amber replied.

"Deal," Brooke said.

"And a caterer and a photographer," Dr. Amber said.

"I'll cater," Haley said.

"I'll be the photographer," Quinn said.

As Quinn received her sonogram, Haley and Brooke sat in chairs beside her.

"Okay," Dr. Amber said pointing at the screen. "There's the baby."

"This is so amazing," Quinn said as the baby's heartbeat played over the machine.

"And what do we have here?" Dr. Amber said pointing at the screen again.

Quinn, Haley, and Brooke gasped at what appeared on the screen.

"Twins?" Quinn asked.

The heartbeat sounds got louder.

"Yes," Dr. Amber replied. "You're having twins."

"Oh my god," Quinn said smiling. "I'm having twins."

"I still have my old maternity clothes from when I was pregnant with Jude and Davis," Brooke said. "You can use those."

"Thanks Brooke," Quinn said.

"I mean you are going to get really big," Brooke said.

"Thank you Brooke," Quinn said.

"I mean you will blow up like a giant balloon," Brooke said.

"Shut up now Brooke," Quinn said.

"Sorry," Brooke said.

"This is so exciting!" Quinn cheered. "I'm having twins!"

"It is exciting," Haley said.

"I really want Chinese food now," Quinn said.

"Me too," Haley said. "I really want some Crab Rangoon."

"I love Crab Rangoon," Dr. Amber said. "But not as much as I love egg drop soup."

"Chicken Chow Mein is my favorite," Brooke said.

"I love egg rolls," Quinn said.

"Should we go to the Chinese buffet?" Brooke asked.

"No," Quinn said. "They have horrible egg rolls. I want to go to the Chinese restaurant across from the gas station."

"Okay," Brooke said. "Let's go."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

 **Sorry this took so long. I was extremely busy.**

Chuck and Beth were in Beth's living room sitting on the couch.

"So Nostril wrote a letter of recommendation for Jacob," Chuck said.

"Did he get in?" Beth asked.

"No," Chuck said. "He didn't get in. However, Miss Suzie's sister Miss Patsy also runs a daycare and she said Jacob can start on Monday."

"That's great," Beth said. "We need to write Cheek and thank you note. Wow, I sound like a mother."

"Beth," Chuck said. "Would you like to go out tomorrow night?"

"Are you asking me on a date?" Beth asked.

"I guess I am," Chuck replied.

"Yes Chuck," Beth said. "I would love to go on a date with you."

Beth and Chuck were about to kiss when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," Beth said getting up.

Beth walked to the door and opened it to see Ian Banks standing there.

"Hello," Beth said. "Can I help you?"

"Hello," Ian said. "My name is Josh."

"What can I do for you Josh?" Beth asked.

"I was passing through Tree Hill and decided to visit my old friend Peyton Sawyer," Ian said. "Is she home?"

"I'm so sorry," Beth said. "Peyton Sawyer no longer lives at the residence. As a matter of fact, she doesn't even live in Tree Hill anymore and hasn't for nearly 15 years. She and her husband Lucas live in Portland, Maine now."

"Okay," Ian said. "Thank you so much. I'm actually on my way to Portland right now to visit my cousin. Maybe I'll run into her and Lucas there."

"I actually have her address," Beth said. "Can I see your phone?"

"Certainly," Ian said.

Ian handed Beth his phone and Beth typed in Peyton's address and handed the phone back to him.

"Here you go," Beth said.

"Thank you," Ian said. "I really appreciate it."

"You're welcome," Beth said. "Goodbye."

"Bye," Ian said.

Beth shut the door and Ian began walking towards his car.

"I'm coming for you Peyton," Ian said aloud to himself in a creepy tone. "I'll always find you."

 **End of Part 1. Part 2 will be attached to this.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Part 2: Chapter 1**

Clay came out of the bathroom in Logan's dorm with his pajamas on. Logan was lying down in his bed.

"Why is there no hot water?" Clay asked. "That shower was so cold."

"It's been like that," Logan said. "I think the water heater might be broken. I've reported it 5 times and they said they'll get to it when they get to it because it's a cosmetic issue."

"That's stupid," Clay said.

"I know," Logan said. "Hey Daddy, can you stay with me tonight?"

"Um yeah," Clay said. "I'm not going home until tomorrow."

"No," Logan said patting his bed.

"Oh," Clay said.

Clay lied down next to his son and got under the covers.

"I don't want to go home tomorrow," Clay said.

"I don't want you to go home either," Logan said. "But Mom and Zoe miss you and Gavin hates guests."

"I liked your old roommate," Clay said.

"Harold," Logan said. "Yeah, but he was expelled for cheating on his finals."

"You think you know someone," Clay said.

The next morning, Clay arrived home to find Quinn sitting at the kitchen table. Clay walked over to his wife and kissed her on the neck.

"Hey sweetie," Quinn said. "How was your trip?"

Clay sat down across from Quinn.

"It was fun," Clay said. "But I'm happy to be home. How's Zoe feeling?"

"Her fever has gone way down," Quinn said.

"How about your stomach bug?" Clay asked.

"It turns out it's not a stomach bug," Quinn said.

"What's going on then?" Clay asked.

"Well you know that new dress you got me for our anniversary?" Quinn asked.

"Yes," Clay said.

"I'm not going to be able to fit in it for the next few months," Quinn said.

"Not going to…" Clay started to ask before gasping. "Are you telling me we're going to have a baby?"

"No," Quinn said. "I'm telling you we're having twins."

"Twins?" Clay asked.

"I understand if you're in shock," Quinn said.

Clay got up and walked over to Quinn. He then placed his hand on his wife's stomach.

"You have 2 people in there," Clay said.

"You're okay with this?" Quinn asked.

"Of course I am!" Clay cheered.

"I'm so happy," Quinn said. "Now get your hand off my stomach."

Clay took his hand off of Quinn's stomach.

"You know what Brooke said?" Quinn said. "She said that I'm going to blow up like a balloon."

"You are," Clay said. "I mean you have 2 babies growing inside of you."

"Thank you," Quinn said.

"I mean wow you're going to blow up," Clay said.

"I said thank you," Quinn said.

"I mean remember when Brooke had twins?" Clay asked.

Quinn got up and walked out the door.

"Quinn," Clay said. "I'm sorry."


	12. Chapter 12

**Part 2: Chapter 2**

Brooke was in the master bedroom packing her suitcase while talking to Peyton on the phone.

"This is going to be so much fun Peyton," Brooke said. "I really need this vacation. Thank goodness I have Sophia. If she wasn't my business partner, I'd go completely crazy."

"A week here in Maine will be a good relief for your stress," Peyton said. "I also got us appointments at that hard to get into spa."

"Really?" Brooke asked.

"I got the deluxe package," Peyton said. "We will have relaxing mud baths, massages, facials, plus steam baths."

"That sounds really nice," Brooke said. "Oh, and I'm bringing the fist season DVD set of _Chicago P.D._ "

"What is with you and that show?" Peyton asked.

"It's a great show," Brooke said. "My favorite character is Erin Lindsay. She looks just like me."

"I know," Peyton said. "It's creepy as hell."

"Shut up," Brooke said. "I am honored to look just like Sophia Bush."

"I'm so glad you're coming here today before that storm hits Tree Hill tomorrow," Peyton said.

"Me too," Brooke said. "They're cancelling all after school activities."

"That bad," Peyton said. "Well luckily for you it's going to be sunny all week in Portland."

"I'm glad," Brooke said zipping her suitcase. "Well Peyton, I'm off to the airport."

"Can't wait to see you," Peyton said.

Peyton and Brooke hung up their phones. Peyton sat down on the couch and Lucas walked into the room, and sat down next to his wife.

"Are you excited about Brooke coming to visit?" Lucas asked.

"Of course I am," Peyton replied.

"Hey, isn't today Sunday?" Lucas asked.

"Thanks for reminding me," Peyton said. "I need to move the trashcans from the curb before the stupid home owners' association complains."

"They'd probably be nicer to us if we attended their meetings," Lucas said.

"The president of the board is such a stuck up little winch," Peyton said.

"You're so nice?" Lucas said sarcastically.

Peyton got up, went outside, and moved the trashcans up the driveway. As she turned around, she was shocked to see someone she hoped she would never see again in her life. It was Ian Banks.

"Oh my god!" Peyton screamed.

Ian waved at Peyton and gave her a creepy smile. Peyton closed her eyes.

"This is not happening!" Peyton screamed.

Peyton opened her eyes to see Ian was gone. She looked around and there was no sign of him anywhere.

"Huh," Peyton said.

Lucas came running out of the house with a throw pillow.

"Peyton!" Lucas shouted. "What's wrong?"

"I thought I saw…" Peyton said. "Oh, never mind. Wait! You thought I was in trouble and you were going to save me with a throw pillow?"

"Well, at least I grabbed something," Lucas said.

"Never mind," Peyton said. "Let's go inside."

Lucas and Peyton walked inside the house. Ian came out from hiding behind Peyton's car.

"Found you Peyton," Ian said in a scary tone.


	13. Chapter 13

**Part 2: Chapter 3**

Nathan and Jamie were running down the beach.

"Okay son," Nathan said. "On the count of 3. 1, 2, 3."

Nathan and Jamie stopped in their tracks and began breathing heavily.

"That was a good workout," Jamie said.

"Yes," Nathan agreed. "Now where are our clothes, shoes, and socks?"

"They're in the backpack," Jamie said. "The backpack that I left in the parking lot. Damn it!"

"Yes damn it," Nathan said. "I also put my keys, our wallets, and our phones in that backpack. Let's hope the backpack is still there."

Jamie and Nathan ran back to the parking lot. Once there, they couldn't find the backpack anywhere.

"Damn it!" Nathan shouted.

"I'm sorry," Jamie said.

"No, it's okay," Nathan said. "It was an accident. But now we're locked out of the car, we're barefoot and only have on swimming trunks, and our phones and wallets were in that backpack. Oh, and we're the only ones here.

"We could walk to Aunt Quinn and Uncle Clay's house and use their phone," Jamie said.

"Good idea," Nathan said.

As Nathan and Jamie walked down the beach Nathan smiled at Jamie.

"So how's married life?" Nathan asked.

"It's great," Jamie replied. "Can I tell you something Daddy?"

"Of course," Nathan said.

"Sophia and I are trying for a baby," Jamie said.

Nathan began to laugh.

"What?" Jamie asked.

"It's just I'm barely 40 and I might become a grandfather soon," Nathan said. "Well then again, your mother and I were almost 18 when you were born."

"Yeah," Jamie said.

"Now let me ask you something," Nathan said. "Are you happy?"

"Of course I am," Jamie said. "I have a wonderful wife, a great job, and I'm spending quality time with my Daddy."

"You know I'm going to kiss you on the forehead now," Nathan said.

"Get it over with," Jamie sighed.

Nathan kissed his son on the forehead.

"Great," Jamie said.

Nathan pointed to Clay and Quinn's house.

"We're here," Nathan said.

Nathan and Jamie walked up the steps to Clay and Quinn's back door. Nathan knocked and Clay opened the door.

"Hey guys," Clay said.

"Hey Clay," Nathan said. "Our stuff was stolen. Can we use your phone?"

"Come on in," Clay said.


	14. Chapter 14

**Part 2: Chapter 4**

Nathan and Haley were sitting down on the couch.

"I'm glad you and Jamie got your stuff back," Haley said.

"Me too," Nathan said. "It turns out someone found the bag and brought it to the lifeguard stand."

"Lucky you and Jamie," Haley said.

Lydia came downstairs and sat on the couch.

"Hey Mommy, hey Daddy," Lydia said.

"What do you want?" Haley asked.

"Can I please go to the mall with Kelsey?" Lydia asked. "I won't be gone that long. The mall closes at 6:00 on Sundays."

"No," Haley said. "You're grounded. Remember?"

"For what?" Lydia asked.

"For going to that party," Haley and Nathan said.

"I didn't drink though," Lydia said. "I only drank tap water and ate a pickle."

"You still went though," Nathan said.

"You know better than to go to an unsupervised party like that," Haley said.

"You can go to the mall next week when you aren't grounded anymore," Nathan said.

"This is so unfair!" Lydia pouted.

"No, what's unfair is that your father and I are nothing but kind to you and you repay us by going to an unsupervised party!" Haley shouted. "Now unless you want to be grounded an extra week, you will go to your room and stay there until I call you down for dinner!"

Lydia got up and walked upstairs to her room. Haley looked at Nathan.

"We officially have a teenager on our hands again," Haley said.

"Yeah," Nathan said.

"Well at least she went straight to her room," Haley said.

"We are such great parents," Nathan said.

Keith came downstairs and sat between his parents.

"Hey there little buddy," Haley said.

"Hi Mama," Keith said. "Hey Daddy?"

"Yes son?" Nathan asked.

"Is it safe to climb out a window?" Keith asked.

"Not if you're on a second floor," Nathan said giving his son a kiss on the forehead. "Don't be so silly."

"Well maybe someone should tell Lydia that it isn't safe," Keith said. "I just saw her climbing out her window."

Nathan and Haley got up and ran out the door.

"Hey," Keith said to himself. "This means I can watch what I want on TV! Yay!"

Nathan came back into the house and sat down next to Keith.

"Your mother is taking care of this," Nathan said.

"Can I still watch TV?" Keith asked.

"Of course," Nathan said.

"I love you Daddy," Keith said.

Keith and Nathan shared a hug.

"Please don't ever grow up," Nathan said.


	15. Chapter 15

**Part 2: Chapter 5**

Peyton was waiting at the airport baggage claim.

"Come on Brooke," Peyton said. "Where are you?"

Peyton's phone began to ring. As she got out her phone, it read "Quinn".

"Hey Quinn," Peyton said.

"Hi Peyton," Quinn said. "Is Brooke there yet?"

"Well her plane landed, but I haven't found her yet," Peyton said.

"Anyway," Quinn said. "I haven't really told anyone this. So far only Haley, Brooke, and Clay know."

"Know what?" Peyton asked.

"I'm pregnant with twins," Quinn said.

"Oh my god!" Peyton cheered. "Twins!"

"Don't burst my eardrum," Quinn said.

"Sorry," Peyton said.

Peyton turned around to see Brooke.

"I have to go now Quinn," Peyton said hanging up.

"Brooke!" Peyton cheered.

"Peyton!" Brooke cheered.

Brooke and Peyton screamed at the top of their lungs, ran to each other, and hugged tightly.

"I'm so excited you're here!" Peyton's screams translated to.

"Me too!" Brooke screams translated too. "A whole week with my best friend in the whole wide world!"

"We are going to have so much fun!" Peyton's screams translated too.

After getting Brooke's bags, Peyton and Brooke went to the parking garage and put the bags in Peyton's trunk. Peyton and Brooke got in the car and buckled in.

"Okay," Peyton said. "Your stress free vacation starts right now."

"Heck yeah!" Brooke cheered.

"Let's listen to some tunes!" Peyton cheered.

"No one says that anymore," Brooke said.

Peyton turned on the radio and _Closer_ by The Chainsmokers began to play.

"I love this song!" Brooke cheered.

"Me too!" Peyton cheered.

Brooke and Peyton began singing along with the radio as Peyton drove off. Unknown to them, Ian was in the car behind them.

"Huh, Brooke Davis is here too," Ian said. "That's 2 for the price of 1."

Ian got out a piece of paper, which included Peyton's name, and added Brooke's name to it.

"No they ain't ever getting older," Ian sang in a creepy tone before driving off.


	16. Chapter 16

**Part 2: Chapter 6**

 **This chapter is PG-13 for mature subjects and some language.**

Beth was in the upstairs bathroom fixing her makeup. Jacob came into the restroom and stood on the step stool next to his mother.

"What are you doing Mommy?" Jacob asked.

"I'm putting on makeup," Beth said. "It makes me look pretty."

"But you're already beautiful," Jacob said.

"You're so sweet," Beth said.

The doorbell began to ring.

"That's your Aunt Sophia," Beth said. "Can you get the door?"

"Yes," Jacob said.

Jacob began to run.

"Walk please," Beth said.

Jacob walked downstairs and opened the door. Sophia walked into the house and picked up Jacob.

"Hey there little nephew," Sophia said.

"I'm so happy you're babysitting me Aunt Sophia," Jacob said. "We can catch more _Pokémon!"_

"Can't wait," Sophia said sitting Jacob down on the couch. "Now you stay here while I talk to your mother."

"Okay," Jacob said.

Sophia walked upstairs to the bathroom where Beth was putting on lipstick.

"Hey there sis," Sophia said.

"Hey," Beth said. "Thank you so much for agreeing to watch Jacob."

"You're welcome," Sophia said. "So where are you and Chuck going on your date."

"We're going to a movie and then we're going to dinner," Beth replied.

"No sex?" Sophia asked.

"No," Beth said. "No sex. Chuck and I are taking things slow."

Later that night, Chuck and Beth were lying down in each other's arms under the covers of Chuck's bed.

"That was amazing," Beth said.

"4 years in way too long," Chuck said.

"I agree," Beth said. "Wow."

"Want to do that again?" Chuck asked.

"I really need to get home," Beth said. "Sophia is watching after Jacob and it's almost midnight."

"Okay," Chuck said.

"Oh Sophia can wait," Beth said.

Chuck began kissing Beth's neck.

Beth arrived home at 1:30 and walked in through the front door. Sophia was asleep on the living room couch.

"Sophia," Beth said. "I'm back."

Sophia woke up.

"What time is it?" Sophia asked groggily.

"It's 1:30," Beth replied. "The movie ran kind of long."

"Is that a hickey?" Sophia asked pointing at Beth's neck.

"No," Beth lied.

"Unbelievable," Sophia said getting up.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Beth asked.

"You're leading Chuck on once again," Sophia said.

"I am not," Beth said.

"Yes you are," Sophia said.

"I love Chuck," Beth said.

"Bullshit!" Sophia shouted.

"Since when are you such a bitch?" Beth asked.

"You only care about yourself and what you want!" Sophia shouted. "You never think of anyone else! Did you ever consider Chuck's feelings when you broke up with him simply because he wouldn't have sex with you?"

"That was 6 years ago!" Beth shouted.

"And you can't possibly tell me you were thinking about Chuck's feelings when you broke him a Lily up!" Sophia shouted.

"You need to shut up!" Beth shouted.

"And then you went and broke his heart again!" Sophia shouted.

"The breakup was mutual!" Beth shouted.

"Bullshit!" Sophia shouted.

"Quit saying that word!" Beth shouted.

"Then you kept his son a secret from him!" Sophia shouted.

"That is none of your business!" Beth shouted.

"Jacob is my nephew!" Sophia shouted. "You kept my nephew a secret from me! You're my sister and my best friend and you lied to me! I have never kept a secret from you ever!"

"I'm sorry," Beth said.

"I don't want to hear it!' Sophia shouted.

Sophia ran out the door and slammed it. Beth sat down on the stairs and began to cry.

Jacob came downstairs and sat next to his mother.

"Are you okay Mommy?" Jacob asked.

"I'm fine Jacob," Beth said. "Go back to bed."

"Please don't cry to me Mommy," Jacob said. "It makes me really sad when you cry."

"Come here baby," Beth said.

Beth held Jacob in her arms.

"I love you Mommy," Jacob said.

"I love you too," Beth said.


	17. Chapter 17

**Part 2: Chapter 7**

 **Rated PG-13 for language and mature subjects.**

Beth and Jacob were sitting down at the kitchen table eating cereal. Beth smiled at her son.

"Are you ready to start your new preschool?" Beth asked.

"I sure am Mommy," Jacob said.

After Beth took Jacob to preschool, she immediately went to Baker Man and stormed into the store. Sophia was at the register.

"We need to talk!" Beth shouted.

"I'm working," Sophia said.

"There are no customers right now," Beth said.

"I don't want to talk to you," Sophia said.

"Good!" Beth shouted. "Then that gives me more time to talk to you! Back off! I do love Chuck and I'm not going to break his heart again! Becoming a mother changed me and I'm not that selfish girl anymore! Look, I'm sorry I kept it a secret that you had a nephew! Get the hell over it!"

Beth stormed out and got into her car. She then drove to Chuck's apartment and knocked on the door and Chuck opened it.

"Hey Beth," Chuck said.

"Hey Chuck," Beth said. "Can I come in?"

"Of course," Chuck said.

Beth walked into the apartment and sat on the couch. Chuck sat down next to her.

"What's up?" Chuck asked.

"Listen Chuck," Beth said. "I know in the past I have been horrible to you and broke your heart. I don't want to be that person anymore. I'm ashamed of the way I've treated you in the past. I love you Chuck. I really do. I need you. Jacob needs you. I really love you and I promise I won't break your heart again."

"I love you too," Chuck said. "From the moment Sophia forcefully made us sit together on that bus so she could flirt with Jamie, I knew you were the person I wanted to be with."

Beth and Chuck began making out on the couch.

"So do want to resume what we were doing last night?" Chuck asked.

"Yes I do," Beth said.

"Oh wait," Chuck said. "I used my last one last night."

"Oh," Sophia said.

"There's a pharmacy down the street," Chuck said. "I'll go get more."

"I'll come too," Beth said. "I need to get some more makeup."

Chuck and Beth walked down to the pharmacy. While Chuck went to get some condoms, Beth browsed in the makeup aisle. As she looked, a woman with a baby walked over to her pushing a cart.

"Excuse me," the lady said pointing a lipstick shade. "Do you think you can hand me the pink shade of lipstick?"

Beth handed the woman the lipstick.

"Thank you," the woman said.

"You're welcome," Beth said. "Cute baby. How old is she?"

"6 months," the woman said.

"I have a 3 year old son," Beth said.

Beth noticed the newspaper in the woman's cart. She thought she recognized the man on the front page.

"Can I see that newspaper real quick?" Beth asked.

"Sure," the woman said handing Beth the paper.

Beth looked at the front page, which included a picture of Ian Banks with the title _Ian Banks Released From Prison._

"Oh my god," Beth said shocked.

"I know," the woman said. "I can't believe they ever released that man."

"He came to my house the other day," Beth said.

"He did what?" the woman asked.

"Yeah," Beth said. "He was looking for Peyton Sawyer Scott. I live in Peyton's old house. I gave him her address in Maine."

"Why?" the woman asked.

"He said his name was Josh and he was an old friend of Peyton's," Beth said. "Oh my god! He's going to try to hurt her again!"

Beth dropped the paper and ran to where Chuck was checking out.

"Chuck!" Beth shouted. "I did something stupid!"

"What's wrong?" Chuck asked concerned.

"I inadvertently put Peyton is danger!" Beth shouted. "We need to go now!"


	18. Chapter 18

**Part 3: Chapter 1**

Keith walked out of school to see Nathan waiting for him.

"Daddy!" Keith cheered.

Keith ran over to Nathan and they shared a hug.

"How was school today?" Nathan asked.

"It was so much fun," Keith said. "But why did they let school out early?"

"There's going to be a big storm," Nathan replied. "We need to get home before it hits."

Nathan and Keith walked to Nathan's car. Lydia was sitting in the front passenger seat. Keith got into his booster seat and Nathan buckled him in. Nathan then got into the driver's seat, buckled in, started the car, and began driving.

"So how was school today Lydia?" Nathan asked.

Lydia didn't respond.

"You can't keep giving me the silent treatment," Nathan said.

"Oh I can and I will," Lydia said.

"Lydia," Nathan said. "What's going on with you?"

"Nothing," Lydia said.

"Lydia," Nathan said.

"Hey Lydia," Keith said. "I drew a picture for you today during art."

"Shut up you little troll!" Lydia shouted.

"Lydia!" Nathan shouted.

"You really think a stupid drawing is going to make up for you ratting me out?!" Lydia shouted. "You're nothing but a stupid troll!"

"Lydia!" Nathan shouted. "That is enough! You apologize to your brother right now!"

"You're right," Lydia said. "I'm sorry. Sorry that I have a brother like you!"

"Lydia!" Nathan shouted.

Nathan stopped at a red light and Lydia unbuckled and got out of the car. Nathan rolled down the window.

"Lydia," Nathan said. "Get back in the car."

"No!" Lydia shouted. "I'm going to walk home!"

"Lydia," Nathan said. "Get back in the car."

"No," Lydia said.

"Last chance Lydia," Nathan said. "Get back in the car."

Lydia began to walk down the sidewalk. Nathan got out of the car and took his daughter by the hand.

"Let go!" Lydia shouted.

"Just get in the car!" Nathan shouted.

Lydia screamed at the top of her lungs.

"What is wrong with you?" Nathan asked. "Just get in the car!"

"Help!" Lydia screamed. "This man is trying to kidnap me!"

"Lydia," Nathan said. "Stop."

"You're not my daddy!" Lydia screamed.

"Fine!" Nathan shouted. "Walk home! See if I care!"

Nathan stomped back to his car, buckled, and drove off. Once home, Nathan got out, helped Keith unbuckle, and he and Keith went inside. Nathan saw the sad look on Keith's face.

"Come here," Nathan said sitting on the couch.

Keith sat down next to his father.

"Are you okay?" Nathan asked.

"Why is Lydia being so mean?" Keith asked.

"I don't know," Nathan replied.

"I miss when Lydia was nice," Keith said.

"I do too," Nathan said.

Nathan held Keith tightly.

"It's going to be okay," Nathan assured his son.


	19. Chapter 19

**Part 3: Chapter 2**

Beth, Chuck, Chris, and Lily were in Beth's living room sitting down on the couch.

"You gave a man you didn't know Peyton's address?" Lily asked. "That is way beyond stupid."

"He said he was Peyton's friend!" Beth shouted. "What was I supposed to do?"

"Not give him her address," Chris said.

"I can't believe the police won't believe us," Chuck said. "I hate the police in this town."

"We have to warn Peyton," Beth said.

"Way ahead of you," Chris said getting out his phone and calling Peyton.

"What do you want Chris?" Peyton said when she answered. "And don't say a romantic night with you sexy blonde babe."

"Look," Chris said. "Chris Keller is calling to warn you that you're in danger."

"In danger?" Peyton asked.

"You know that Ian guy who attacked you and Brooke," Chris asked.

"Yes," Peyton said. "How do you know about him?"

"People talk," Chris said. "Anyway, he came by Beth's house the other day and Beth gave him your address in Maine. Now you and Brooke are in danger because Ian knows where you live all because Beth gave him your address. So you need to be careful because now a psycho killer is after you all because of Beth. So you can thank Beth because it was all Beth. Beth gave Ian your address. It was all Beth."

"Put Beth on the phone, now!" Peyton shouted.

"It's for you," Chris said handing Beth the phone.

Beth took the phone and slapped Chris across the face.

"Ow!" Chris shouted. "You're mean!"

Chuck patted Chris on the shoulder.

"Hey Peyton," Beth said nervously.

"Let me ask you something," Peyton said. "Why would you give my address to a psychopath?!"

"He said his name was Josh and that he was an old friend of yours," Beth said.

"I don't know a Josh!" Peyton shouted.

"I'm sorry," Beth said. "I feel really bad."

"Bitch!" Peyton shouted before hanging up the phone.

"Well she's mad," Beth said.

"Well at least we were able to warn her," Lily said. "Now I'd better get home before the storm hits. Aaron just sent me a text telling me to be careful and sent me kissing face emojis."

"You're still with Aaron?" Chuck asked.

"Yes," Lily said showing him the ring on her finger. "We've been engaged for a month."

"Why don't you ever talk about him?" Chuck asked.

"Oh my god!" Lily shouted. "I talk about him all the time! Aaron!"

Lily stormed out of the house and everyone looked at each other.

"She's happy," Chris said sarcastically.

"What time is it?" Beth asked.

"3:00," Chuck said looking at his phone.

"I have to go pick Jacob up from daycare," Beth said.

"I'll do it," Chuck said.

"Hey Chuck," Beth said. "Jacob was wondering if you'd like to spend the night here."

"Okay," Chuck said. "I'd love to."

"Maybe we can make s'mores," Chris said.

"Go home Chris," Beth said.

"Okay," Chris said. "I see when I'm not wanted."

Chris walked out of the house and Chuck gave Beth a kiss.

"I'd better go get our son," Chuck said.

"Okay," Beth said.

Chuck could see the worried look on Beth's face.

"Hey," Chuck said patting Beth on the head. "Brooke and Peyton are going to be fine."

"Don't pet me," Beth said.

"Sorry," Chuck said.


	20. Chapter 20

**Part 3: Chapter 3**

Brooke and Peyton were at the police station speaking with the police captain.

"So Mrs. Scott," the captain said. "This man shows up in your driveway and you don't contact the police?"

"Well sometimes I have an overactive imagination and I thought I was just imagining it," Peyton said.

"But then today, Beth called and said he had shown up at her house looking for Peyton," Brooke said.

"And Beth is?" the captain asked.

"She's a friend," Brooke said. "I was the legal guardian of her and her sister Sophia for 2 years."

"Beth lives in my old house," Peyton said. "Ian showed up at her house looking for me and Beth gave him my address here in Maine."

"That was stupid," the captain said.

"Yeah it was," Peyton agreed.

"Right now a detective is going over the security footage from the stoplight camera by your house," the captain informed them.

Another police officer walked into the room with a picture.

"Sir," the officer said handing the captain a picture. "We got a shot."

The captain showed Peyton and Brooke the picture of Ian caught on the security camera.

"Is this him?" the captain asked.

"Yes," Peyton and Brooke said.

"I can never forget that face," Brooke said.

"I promise you we will do whatever we can to catch him," the captain said.

After leaving the police station, Peyton and Brooke went back to Peyton and Lucas's house. As they pulled into the driveway, they noticed the door had been kicked in.

"Oh my god!" Peyton screamed as she parked and ran out of her car. "Sawyer!"

Peyton and Brooke ran into the house to find in ransacked.

"Sawyer!" Peyton screamed. "Sawyer!"

"Peyton," Brooke said. "You need to calm down."

"Sawyer's gone!" Peyton screamed. "He took Sawyer!"

Brooke called 911 and the police were there in minutes. As they talked to the police, Lucas ran into the house.

"Peyton?!" Lucas shouted.

"Oh Luke!" Peyton sobbed as she ran to her husband and embraced him. "Ian's back! He took Sawyer!"

"What?!" Lucas shouted.

Sawyer walked into the house carrying a package.

"Mommy?" Sawyer asked. "Daddy?"

"Sawyer!" Lucas and Peyton cheered.

Lucas and Peyton ran over to Sawyer and hugged her tightly.

"What's going on?" Sawyer asked. "Why are the police here?"

"We thought you were kidnapped!" Peyton shouted. "Where have you been? You're grounded!"

"Calm down," Lucas said. "Where were you?"

"I had to run down to the post office to pick up a package," Sawyer said. "I had my phone on me. You could've called me."

The police captain from earlier walked into the house.

"Sawyer was at the post office," Peyton said. "She's safe."

"I'm afraid none of you are safe," the captain said. "We have footage of Ian Banks breaking into your house. Is there anyone you can stay with out of state? We'll pay for your flight and see you there safely."

"We could go to Tree Hill," Peyton said.

"All flights to Tree Hill are cancelled until tomorrow due to a tropical storm," the captain said. "We'll have to put you in a hotel for the night."


	21. Chapter 21

**Part 3: Chapter 4**

Haley, Nathan, and Keith were sitting down at the table eating spaghetti and meatballs. Outside, the rain was pouring.

"I hope Lydia gets home before it gets worse," Haley said. "I am going to have a talk with her when she gets here."

"Why don't you have a talk with her now?" Keith asked. "She's in her room."

"What?" Haley asked.

"Yeah," Keith said. "She came home a long time ago."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Nathan asked.

"You never asked," Keith replied.

Haley got up and walked upstairs. Nathan looked at Keith.

"Is Mommy going to yell at Lydia?" Keith asked.

"Probably," Nathan said.

Keith got up and walked upstairs.

"Keith," Nathan said as he followed after his son.

Keith walked to Lydia's room where Haley and Lydia were arguing.

"I just wanted to walk home!" Lydia shouted. "Is that a crime?!"

"No!" Haley shouted. "I don't mind if you walk home, but the way you treated your 5 year old brother and your father is not okay!"

"Why do you treat me like I'm a kid?!" Lydia shouted.

"You're only 13!" Haley shouted.

"I'm in high school!" Lydia shouted.

"Yes you are and you're lucky to get to go to high school a year early!" Haley shouted.

"I'm grateful that I get to go, but why won't you let me have friends in high school?!" Lydia shouted.

"I have no problem letting you have friends!" Haley shouted. "What I do have a problem with is you sneaking behind my back and going to an unsupervised party with alcohol!"

"I didn't drink!" Lydia shouted.

"You still went!" Haley shouted.

"You ruin my life!" Lydia shouted.

"Well you're a little bitch!" Haley shouted.

Haley gasped as she realized what she said. Keith ran into his room and Nathan ran after him.

"Lydia," Haley said. "I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have said that."

"No, you're right Mom," Lydia said. "I am a bitch."

"Lydia," Haley said.

"No, it's fine," Lydia said. "You're just telling me the truth."

"Lydia," Haley said sitting down on Lydia's bed. "What's going on?"

"It's so hard," Lydia said.

"What's so hard?" Haley asked.

"Being younger than everyone," Lydia said. "Can I please go back to middle school and complete 8th grade?"

"Lydia," Haley said. "You can't go back to middle school. You completed the curriculum."

"The reason why I went to that party was to make friends," Lydia said.

"I have no friends," Lydia said.

"Lydia," Haley said. "You have lots of friends."

"Not anymore," Lydia said. "Ever since I started high school, no one wants to be my friend."

"Lydia," Haley said. "I'm so sorry. But you can make new friends. Just not at unsupervised parties."

Haley held her daughter tightly.

"It's going to be okay," Haley assured her daughter."

"Thanks Mom," Lydia said. "Am I still grounded?"

"Yes," Haley replied. "For one week. Now I know you're hungry. Will you please come downstairs and eat dinner? It's spaghetti and meatballs."

"Okay," Lydia said.

Meanwhile in Keith's room, Keith and Nathan were sitting down on Keith's bed. Nathan held his son tightly in his arms.

"It's okay Keith," Nathan said softly.

"I can't believe Mommy called Lydia a mean name," Keith said.

"I know," Nathan said. "But she didn't mean it."

"Why did she say it then?" Keith asked.

"She's just upset," Nathan said.

"Mommy hates Lydia!" Keith shouted.

"No," Nathan said softly. "Your mother loves you and Lydia so much."

"Yes I do," Haley said walking into the room. "Sometimes I let my anger take control and I say things I shouldn't. I do love you and Lydia so much. Now can I have a hug?"

"No," Keith said.

"Then I'll have to tickle you!" Haley said as she began tickling Keith.

"Okay," Keith laughed. "You can give me a hug."

Haley and Keith shared a hug and Haley kissed Keith on the forehead.

"Now let's go finish dinner," Haley said as the power went out.

"Power's out," Nathan said.

"You think?" Haley asked sarcastically.


	22. Chapter 22

**Part 3: Chapter 5**

Quinn and Clay were sitting on the couch in their living room while Clay held his wife tightly. Outside, the rain was pouring and the tide was rising.

"It's okay," Clay said.

"I really don't like storms," Quinn said.

"Just relax," Clay said soothingly.

"My hormones are all over the place right now," Quinn said.

"Well I don't know what it's like to carry twins in my uterus," Clay said. "Mainly because I'm a guy and I don't have one, but I will be here for you and I will take care of you."

"I'm so lucky to have a husband like you," Quinn said.

"Thanks," Clay said. "I'm lucky to have a wife like you."

"Despite a hurricane outside, nothing can ruin this nice moment," Quinn said. "Absolutely nothing."

Zoe walked into the room holding her stomach.

"Zoe?" Clay asked. "What's wrong?"

"I just threw up all over my bed!" Zoe said. "And I feel like I'm going to throw up again!"

Zoe threw up on the floor.

"Oh sweetie," Quinn said. "I'm so sorry."

Zoe walked back to her room and Quinn looked at Clay.

"Well," Clay said. "Soon we'll have two more. I'll clean this up."

"Thank you," Quinn said. "I love you."

"I love you too," Clay said.

Clay began kissing Quinn's neck.

"Clay," Quinn said. "Please clean up the vomit now. The smell is making me nauseous."

"Okay," Clay said.


	23. Chapter 23

**Part 3: Chapter 6**

Chase and Chris were at Tric. Chris was sitting at the bar while Chase mixed him a drink.

"Chris Keller is glad you let him wait out the storm here," Chris said.

"I didn't," Chase said. "I was leaving and you arrived when I was closing. I told you I closed and you kicked my leg."

"Let's not live in the past," Chris said taking a sip of his drink. "Yuck!"

Chris slapped Chase.

"You know the rules," Chase said holding up a money jar. "$20 in the jar."

Chris put $20 in the jar.

"So the other day I showed up at your apartment and you weren't there," Chris said. "This bikini model was there and we kind of hooked up. Then it turned out she had a husband and I had to dress really fast, climb out the window, and use the fire escape. My shoes and socks were left behind and Chris Keller had to walk home barefoot. "

"I haven't lived in that apartment for 4 years," Chase said. "I live in a house now. It's across the street from you. You helped me move in."

"Oh yeah," Chris said.

"So I've been doing a lot of thinking," Chase said. "So I've hired some more staff for the bar because I won't be here as often."

"Why?" Chris asked.

"I'm taking in a foster teen," Chase said.

"You?" Chris asked.

"Yes," Chase said. "Don't be so surprised. You watched after Chuck for 2 years."

"Who is this foster teen?" Chris asked.

"His name is Jonathan and he's 15," Chase said. "His parents died when he was 5 and he's been in an out of homes since. He arrives next week."

"Are you nervous?" Chris asked.

"Kind of," Chase said. "What if he doesn't like me?"

"He'll like you," Chris said.

"Thanks," Chase said.

"Now we need to get you a girlfriend," Chris said.

"How did this go from taking in a foster teen to I need a girlfriend?" Chase asked.

"You haven't dated anyone since Tara," Chris said.

"Yeah," Chase said. "Tara and I broke up when she didn't want commitment."

"That was 3 years ago," Chase said. "You need a girlfriend."

"No one wants to date a bar tender," Chase said.

"We'll lie and say you're that guy from _Laguna Beach: The Real Orange County_ ," Chris said. "Girls will be all over you."

"Chase Johnson?" Chase asked.

"No," Chris said. "Stephen Colletti."

Chase began to laugh.

"I look nothing like Stephen Colletti," Chase laughed.

"Yes you do," Chris said. "And I look like Tyler Hilton."

"No you don't," Chase said.

The lights went out and Chris screamed.

"Chase?" Chris asked in a scared tone.

"Chase isn't here anymore," Chase said in a scary voice.

Chris screamed at the top of his lungs.

"You scream like a little girl," Chase laughed.

"You're a jerk!" Chris shouted.

"Come on," Chase said. "Let's go see if we can get the power back on."

"Don't make me go down into the basement!" Chris screamed.

"Okay," Chase said. "Just stay in this haunted bar by yourself."

"Haunted?" Chris asked.

"Oh yeah," Chase said. "A few years ago on a stormy night like this, these teenagers snuck into the bar to steal some booze. They reached for the highest shelf when all the glasses fell on them. The janitor found their bloody corpses the next morning. They say the teenagers still roam this bar at night looking for someone to take their place. Well, I'll be right back."

Chase walked off and Chris quickly followed after him.

"On second thought," Chris said. "The basement doesn't sound that bad."


	24. Chapter 24

**Part 3: Chapter 7**

Brooke was sound asleep in her hotel room where she was placed. Peyton, Lucas, and Sawyer were in the adjoining room. Brooke woke up and suddenly felt thirsty. She got up, walked to the sink, and filled a cup with water.

"Needs ice," Brooke said to herself as she grabbed an ice bucket.

Brooke walked out of her room, down the hallway, and into the ice machine room. As she began filling the bucket, Ian snuck up and wrapped his arms around her.

"Hello Brooke," Ian whispered into Brooke's ear. "Time to die."

Brooke began struggling to get free.

"Try to use your martial arts on me?" Ian asked. "That's the thing about prison, it makes you tough!"

"Help!" Brooke screamed.

"No one's going to help you!" Ian shouted.

Ian threw Brooke onto the floor. Brooke tried to get up, but Ian kicked her.

"Quit!" Brooke screamed.

Ian kicked Brooke once again.

"Shut you bitch!" Ian shouted. "Oh and Xavier asked me to give you this!"

Ian forcefully stood Brooke up and punched her in the face as hard as he could. Brooke fell to the floor unconscious.

"Goodbye Brooke," Ian said.

Meanwhile in Peyton walked out of her room with an ice bucket. She walked down the hall to the ice machine room. She immediately screamed when she saw her best friend lying face down on the floor unconscious.

"Brooke!" Peyton screamed.

Peyton sat on the floor and lifted Brooke's head up.

"Brooke!" Peyton shouted.

Brooke barely regained consciousness.

"Peyton," Brooke said weakly. "Ian's here. You have to get out of here."

Before Peyton could do anything, Ian ran into the room, grabbed her, and put his hand over her mouth.

"Peyton," Brooke said weakly before slipping back into unconsciousness.

Brooke woke up in a hospital bed. She turned her head to see Julian at her bedside crying.

"Julian?" Brooke asked.

Julian looked up at his wife.

"Brooke," Julian sobbed. "Oh thank god!"

"How long have I been out?" Brooke asked.

"3 days," Julian sobbed. "They thought you wouldn't make it. They didn't think you'd wake up. Oh thank god you're okay."

Julian kissed his wife on the lips.

"Where's Peyton?" Brooke asked.

Julian didn't answer.

"Where's Peyton?" Brooke asked again.

"Brooke," Julian sobbed.

"Where the hell is Peyton?!" Brooke shouted.

"Ian got away and he took Peyton with him," Julian sobbed. "As of now, Peyton is missing."

Brooke broke down crying and Julian held his wife tightly.


	25. Chapter 25

**Part 4: Chapter 1**

Lucas was sitting at the police station in the waiting area. The police captain walked over to him.

"Mr. Scott?" the captain asked. "You're still here?"

"Excuse me?" Lucas asked. "Did you really just ask me if I'm still here?"

"Mr. Scott?" the captain asked.

"Of course I'm still here!" Lucas shouted. "I'm waiting for any information on where my wife is! My wife was abducted 3 days ago! Why hasn't she been found?!"

"Don't worry Mr. Scott," the captain said. "Several of our police teams are searching for her."

"Where were your damn officers when my wife was abducted and my friend was nearly beaten to death?!" Lucas screamed.

"They fell asleep," the captain said.

"They fell asleep?!" Lucas shouted. "How could they be so irresponsible?! I want their names and badge numbers and your badge number! If my wife is found dead, I will sue your sorry ass! You promised to protect my wife and now that maniac has her and Brooke almost died!"

Meanwhile, Ian pulled into an alleyway in his car. He parked, got out, and opened his trunk, where Peyton was tied up and gagged.

"Okay Peyton," Ian said. "I'm going to untie you and take the gag out. Now I have a gun and I don't want you to run away. I'd hate to have to kill you. I love you."

Ian carried Peyton out of the trunk and removed the gag.

"Why are you doing this?!" Peyton screamed.

"I just want to teach you a lesson Peyton," Ian said as he untied her. "I really do love you."

"I really do love you too Ian," Peyton said.

"Really?" Ian asked as he finished untying .

"No!" Peyton screamed as she threw Ian against the brick wall, knocking him out.

Peyton ran out of the alley and was surprised to see the Toronto skyline.

"Oh my god," Peyton said.

Peyton saw a café and immediately ran inside where people were eating and ordering food.

"Help!" Peyton screamed. "I've been abducted!"


	26. Chapter 26

**Part 4: Chapter 2**

Sophia and Beth were walking on the beach while Keith and Jacob played.

"This thing with Peyton is really scary," Beth said. "And I caused it."

"Don't beat yourself up over this Beth," Sophia said. "Hey, I'm sorry I was so rude to you the other night. It's none of my business if you and Chuck are together."

Beth and Sophia shared a hug.

"I love you sis," Beth said.

"I love you too," Sophia said.

Chuck came running down the beach.

"Beth!" Chuck shouted.

Chuck caught up to them.

"Beth," Chuck said. "Jamie just called. Peyton is safe. She escaped to a café in Toronto."

"Toronto?" Beth asked.

"Why didn't Jamie call?" Sophia asked.

"He did," Chuck said. "He said you didn't answer."

Sophia took her phone out of her pocket.

"Oh," Sophia said. "My phone is dead."

Chase and Chris came walking up to them.

"Hey guys," Chase said.

"Hey," Chuck said. "Good news. Peyton's safe."

"Oh good," Chase said.

"Chris!" Jacob cheered as he ran towards him.

"Hey there little buddy," Chris said and he picked Jacob up.

"You going swimming?" Chris asked.

"No," Jacob said. "It's way too cold."

"So Chase," Chuck said. "I heard you're taking in a teen in foster care."

"I am," Chase said. "His name is Jonathan and he's 15."

Chase's phone began to ring. Chase took out his phone and answered it.

"Hello," Chase said when he answered. "Yes, this is Chase Adams. What? I thought that wasn't for another 2 days. No, it's not a problem. Yes, I'll be there. Thank you. Goodbye."

Chase hung up his phone and took a deep breath.

"Is everything okay?" Beth asked.

"I have to get to the airport," Chase said. "Jonathan is arriving in an hour."

Chase waited nervously in the baggage claim.

"Don't be so nervous," Chase said aloud to himself. "You can do this. You can do anything you set your mind to. This is going to work out."

"Chase Adams?" a voice asked.

Chase turned around to see a teenage boy.

"Jonathan Youngberg?" Chase asked.

"Yes," Jonathan replied.

"Nice to meet you," Chase said. "I'm your foster father Chase."

"Nice to meet you," Jonathan said.

"So do you go by John or Johnny?" Chase asked.

"No," Jonathan said. "I go by my name, Jonathan."

"Cool," Chase said nervously. "You're probably wondering why I'm wearing flip flops."

Jonathan didn't say anything.

"Did I really just say that?" Chase asked himself in his head. "Don't say anything else that stupid."

"The reason why I'm wearing flip flops is because I was at the beach when the social worker called," Chase said. "I only wear flip flops when I go to the beach or to the pool. I'll stop talking about my shoes now."

"Just shut up," Chase said to himself in his head.

"So how was your flight?" Chase asked.

"It was okay," Jonathan replied.

"So do you have any baggage?" Chase asked.

"Just this carry-on," Jonathan said holding up his bag.

"So um, let's go home," Chase said. "You're going to love it."


	27. Chapter 27

**Part 4: Chapter 3**

Sophia was in the back room at _Baker Man_ looking at a dress Brooke had designed and made by hand. Beth walked into the room.

"What a nice dress," Beth said. "Is that part of _Baker Man's_ adult fashion line?"

"No," Sophia replied. "This is a dress Brooke designed for Kerry Washington."

"Kerry Washington?" Beth asked. "As in the star of _Scandal_? That Kerry Washington?"

"No, the Kerry Washington who runs the local bakery," Sophia said sarcastically. "Yes the star of _Scandal!"_

"What's with the attitude?" Beth asked.

"I don't know," Sophia said. "I feel so tired and moody, and I'm so hungry. I had 3 breakfasts."

"Oh my god!" Beth cheered. "You're pregnant!"

"How would you know?" Sophia asked.

"You have the signs and I've been pregnant," Beth said. "I mean Jacob didn't come from a cabbage patch."

"What should I do?" Sophia asked.

"First thing's first," Beth said. "Take three pregnancy tests."

"Why three?" Sophia asked.

"In case of a false positive or negative," Beth replied.

"Hey," Sophia said. "Isn't nausea one of the symptoms?"

"Yeah," Beth said. "Why?"

Sophia ran to a trashcan and threw up.

"Okay," Sophia said. "Let's go get those pregnancy tests."

After taking the first pregnancy test, Sophia and Beth waited in the restroom at _Baker Man._

"Has it been 2 minutes?" Sophia asked.

"Yes," Beth said.

"You look," Sophia said. "I'm too scared."

Beth looked at the test.

"It's positive," Beth said.

"Oh my god," Sophia said in shock.

"Time for the second test," Beth said.

The second test was positive as well. Sophia then took the third test and waited nervously. Once it had been 2 minutes, Sophia nervously looked at the test. It was positive.

"Oh my god," Sophia said. "I'm pregnant. I'm pregnant!"

Beth and Sophia shared a hug.

"I have to tell Jamie," Sophia said taking out her phone.

Sophia began to call Jamie, but hung up her phone.

"What's wrong?" Beth asked.

"I don't want to tell him over the phone," Sophia said. "I want to tell him in person."

"Go," Beth said. "Go now."

"But what about the dress?" Sophia asked. "Kerry Washington is coming to get it any time now."

"I'll wait here until she gets it," Beth said. "Go to your husband."

"Thank you Beth," Sophia said.

Sophia ran out of the store to her car, drove to Tree Hill High School, and went to the gym where Jamie was coaching his team.

"Hey Jamie," Sophia said.

"Hey," Jamie said walking over to his wife and giving her a kiss.

"I have something I have to tell you," Sophia said. "Can we go into your office for a minute?"

"Sure," Jamie said.

Jamie and Sophia went into Jamie's office and Jamie closed the door.

"What's going on?" Jamie asked.

"I want to stop trying for a baby," Sophia said.

"Why?" Jamie asked. "I thought we wanted a baby."

"Jamie," Sophia said. "I'm tired and I want to quit trying."

"Why though?" Jamie asked.

"I'm already pregnant," Sophia said.

"You are?" Jamie asked.

"Yes," Sophia said.

"This is amazing!" Jamie cheered. "I'm going to be a father and you're going to be a mother! We're going to be parents!"

Jamie and Sophia shared a hug.

"I'm going to be a father!" Jamie cheered. "We have to tell my parents!"

A sad look appeared on Sophia's face.

"Oh," Jamie said. "I'm sorry. Do you want to talk about it?"

"I can't believe our baby will never know his grandma," Sophia said. "She was a wonderful mother and our baby will never meet her."

"Our baby will know her," Jamie said. "Your mother lives on in your memories. Memories can be shared. My great uncle Keith died before I was even conceived and because of my family's memories, I know him well."

Jamie held his wife in his arms.

"Everything's going to be okay," Jamie assured his wife.


	28. Chapter 28

**Part 4: Chapter 4**

Chase was in the kitchen cooking hamburgers. Chris came in through the kitchen door.

"Does Chris Keller smell hamburgers?" Chris asked.

"Yes you do," Chase said. "I'm making burgers for Jonathan and me."

"And Chris Keller?" Chris asked.

"No," Chase said.

"Why?" Chris asked. "I live here too."

"You live across the street," Chase said.

"But I'm your best friend," Chris said. "Please?"

"Go home and make your own hamburger," Chase said.

"But I can't cook," Chris said. "It always catches on fire."

"Fine," Chase said. "I'll make you a hamburger. So why are you here?"

"Chris Keller can't drop by and visit his best friend in the whole wide world?" Chris asked.

Chase looked at Chris.

"Fine," Chris said. "You know those shoes I told you I left at your old apartment when I hooked up with that bikini model who lives there?"

"Yes," Chase replied.

"How would you like to help Chris Keller break in and steal them back?" Chris asked.

"Let me see," Chase said. "No."

"Please?" Chris asked.

"No," Chase said.

"But they're my favorite shoes," Chris said.

"You shouldn't thought of that before you left them there," Chase said.

"But they were $200!" Chris shouted.

"$200?" Chase asked in disbelief. "You spent $200 on shoes?"

"Of course," Chris said.

"You know how much I spent on these tennis shoes?" Chase asked pointing out the shoes he was wearing. "$12."

"Yeah, those are sorry looking shoes," Chris said.

"What is this?" Chase asked. "High school?"

Jonathan came in through the kitchen door.

"Hey Jonathan," Chase said. "You're home. How was school?"

"It was okay," Jonathan said.

"So this is Jonathan," Chris said. "Nice to meet you."

"Jonathan," Chase said. "This is my best friend Chris."

"Nice to meet you Chris," Jonathan said.

"So I'm making us hamburgers," Chase said. "Do you want broccoli or green beans with dinner?"

"Broccoli please," Jonathan said.

"So Jonathan," Chris said. "Have you ever snuck somewhere to retrieve an item you left behind?"

"No," Jonathan said. "Why?"

"So I have these shoes that I left…" Chris started to say before Chase cut him off.

"No," Chase said. "You're not using my foster son break into an apartment to steal back a pair of shoes."

"Yeah," Jonathan said. "Breaking into an apartment is wrong."

"But they're $200 shoes!" Chris said.

"You spent $200 on shoes?" Jonathan asked.

"That's exactly my reaction," Chase said.

"Dude," Jonathan said. "You have to get those shoes back."

"Okay," Chase said. "Let's change the subject. Jonathan, when you say school was okay, what do you mean?"

"I mean it was alright," Jonathan said. "It just takes me a while to get used to new schools. Can we please change the subject?"

After they finished dinner and Chris had left, Jonathan helped Chase do the dishes.

"Jonathan," Chase said. "Why don't you want to talk about school?"

"No reason," Jonathan said.

"Come on," Chase said. "Be honest with me."

"I don't want to get used to anything," Jonathan said. "Whenever I start to feel at home, they send me back."

"Oh," Chase said. "Jonathan, look at me."

Jonathan looked at Chase.

"Those families who sent you away," Chase said. "Don't think about them because they're losers. I'm not going to send you away. You're stuck with me whether you like it or not."

Chase gave Jonathan a hug.

"What are you doing?" Jonathan asked.

"It's called giving you a hug," Chase said.

"Thanks," Jonathan said. "I'm going upstairs to do my homework."

"Okay," Chase said smiling.

Jonathan went upstairs and Chase went into the living room and sat down on the couch. As he sat down, he got out his phone and dialed a number.

"Yes, hi," Chase said. "This is Chase Adams. I'm calling about Jonathan Youngberg. No, there's no problem. I actually wanted to ask a question. Is there any way I can possibly adopt him?"


	29. Chapter 29

**Part 4: Chapter 5**

Peyton and Brooke were sitting down on the couch in Peyton and Lucas's living room.

"I'm so glad you're safe," Brooke said.

"I won't feel safe until he's caught," Peyton said.

"So if I wasn't able to use my martial arts skills, how were you able to throw Ian against a wall?" Brooke asked.

"Being locked in a trunk for 3 days can really motivate you," Peyton said. "I'm sorry you were almost beaten to death."

"I'm sorry you were locked in a trunk for 3 days," Brooke said.

"I was locked in a trunk for 3 days," Peyton said.

"I was nearly beaten to death," Brooke said.

Lucas and Julian walked into the room.

"Hey, we just got a call," Lucas said. "They think they've found Ian. We need to identify the body."

"Identify the body?" Peyton asked.

At the morgue, Brooke, Peyton, and Lucas were shown Ian's corpse.

"That's him," Peyton said.

"Definitely him," Brooke said.

"How'd he die?" Lucas asked.

"He was struck by a vehicle," the coroner replied.

"I hope he's burning in hell," Brooke said.

"I feel kind of bad for him," Peyton said.

"I don't," Lucas said.

"Same," Brooke said.

"It was his desire for revenge that led to his untimely demise," Peyton said.

"I'm hungry," Lucas said.

"Me too," Brooke said.

Lucas, Peyton, and Brooke left the morgue.

Later, Julian and Brooke lied down in each other's arms in the guest room.

"I'm so ready to go home tomorrow," Brooke said.

"I'm sorry that you didn't have that relaxing vacation with Peyton you wanted," Julian said.

"It's okay," Brooke said.

"No it's not," Julian said. "You work so hard and you deserve a stress free vacation. You do so much for everyone. Sometimes I take you for granted and I'm sorry. I'll never take you for granted again."

Julian began to cry.

"Julian," Brooke said softly.

"I love you," Julian cried.

"I love you too," Brooke said.

The next morning, Brooke and Julian loaded Julian's car. Peyton, Lucas, and Sawyer walked out of the house.

"All packed," Brooke said.

Peyton and Brooke shared a hug while Lucas and Julian shared a hug.

"Come again sometime?" Peyton asked.

"Of course," Brooke said. "Maybe sometime next month."

"Hopefully there will be no psychopathic killers," Peyton said.

"Too soon," Brooke said.

"Love you," Peyton said.

"Love you too," Brooke said.

Brooke and Julian got in the car, buckled in, and Julian drove off.

"Tree Hill here we come," Brooke said.

"Actually," Julian said. "We're not going back to Tree Hill just yet."

"We're not?" Brooke asked.

"Remember that cabin in New Hampshire where we celebrated our 10th wedding anniversary?" Julian asked.

"Yes," Brooke replied. "It was so nice."

"For the next week, we'll be staying there," Julian said.

"What about _Baker Man_ and the kids?" Brooke asked.

"Quinn and Clay are watching after the kids, and Sophia and Beth are taking care of the company," Julian replied.

"I love you Julian," Brooke said.

"I love you too Brooke," Julian said.


	30. Chapter 30

**Part 4: Chapter 6**

Chris and Chuck got out of the elevator in the apartment building where Chase used to live.

"So here's the plan," Chuck said. "I'll knock on the door and pretend to have an asthma attack. When they're distracted, you run inside, get your shoes, and leave out the window."

"Okay," Chris said.

"Now go hide in the laundry room," Chuck said.

Chris went into the laundry room and Chuck knocked on the door. No one came. Chuck knocked again. Still, no one came.

"I don't think they're home," Chuck said.

Chris came out of the laundry room.

"No!" Chris whined. "Chris Keller wants his shoes! They're my favorite pair!"

"We'll get your shoes," Chuck said. "Don't throw a hissy fit."

Chuck got out a couple of toothpicks.

"What are you doing?" Chris asked.

"I'm going to pick the lock," Chuck said.

"But that's illegal," Chris said.

"So is distracting someone and sneaking into their apartment," Chuck said.

"I don't know," Chris said.

"Do you want your shoes or not?" Chuck asked.

"I really do want my shoes," Chris said. "They were $200 and their really comfy."

"You spent $200 on shoes?" Chuck asked.

"Just pick the lock," Chris said.

Chuck quickly picked the lock and opened the door.

"How did you do that so quickly?" Chris asked.

"Um, beginner's luck," Chuck said. "No more questions."

Chris and Chuck walked into the loft apartment.

"Let's find your shoes and get the hell out of here," Chuck said.

Chris and Chuck looked through the closet and Chuck picked up a pair of black shoes.

"Are these your shoes?" Chuck asked as he handed Chris the shoes.

"No," Chris said. "But these are much better."

Chris took off the shoes he was wearing.

"What are you doing?" Chuck asked.

"I'm trading out shoes," Chris said.

Chris put on the new shoes and stood up.

"What do you think?" Chris asked.

"I think it's stupid that we're still here," Chuck said. "Let's go."

Later, Chuck and Chris were eating at Scott and Keller's Seafood Joint.

"So Chris Keller has noticed you've been spending a lot of time with Beth," Chris said.

"We're kind of a thing again," Chuck said. "We've been having sex."

"Do you think you're moving a little too fast?" Chris asked.

"I love her," Chuck said.

"I know," Chris said.

"She's changed," Chuck said. "She's not going to leave me again."

"Okay," Chris said. "But listen. Chris Keller doesn't like seeing you get hurt. You're sort of my son and I love you."

"Thanks for being so worried about me," Chuck said.

"You're welcome," Chris said.

"Daddy!" Jacob cheered as he ran up to Chuck.

"Hey there," Chuck said. "Where'd you come from?"

Beth walked over to them.

"Sorry," Beth said. "He saw you and ran before I could say anything."

"That's okay," Chuck said. "He wanted to see his daddy. But Jacob, you shouldn't run away from your mother."

"I'm sorry," Jacob said.

"Just remember next time, okay?" Chuck said.

"Okay Daddy," Jacob said.

Chuck kissed his son on the forehead.

"I love you," Chuck said.

"I love you too Daddy," Jacob said.


	31. Chapter 31

**Part 4: Chapter 7**

Zoe and Eva were sitting down on Zoe's bed.

"This is so much fun," Zoe said. "We get to have a week long sleep over."

"I just wish my dumb brothers weren't here," Eva said.

"Hey!" Davis said as he and Jude entered the room. "We heard that."

"Be nice," Zoe said. "I miss when my brother was around all the time."

Clay and Quinn walked into the room.

"Zoe," Clay said. "Your mother and I need to have a word with you in the living room. You guys stay here."

"Okay Uncle Clay," Jude said.

Quinn and Clay took Zoe into the living room and sat on the couch.

"Zoe," Quinn said. "You know how we've all missed Logan since he went off to college last year?"

"Yes," Zoe said.

"Remember how you asked us if you could have a little brother or a sister?" Clay asked.

"Yes," Zoe said.

"Well you're going to have a little brother and a little sister," Quinn said.

"Really?" Zoe asked.

"Yes," Quinn said.

"Where are they?" Zoe asked.

"In my belly," Quinn said. "They'll stay there until they're big enough to come out. My belly is going to get really big as the babies grow."

"How did they get there?" Zoe asked.

"A magical fairy decided that we needed babies," Quinn said. "So she waved her magic wand, and poof! I'm pregnant."

"When will the babies come out?" Zoe asked.

"In 7 months," Clay said.

"That's a long time," Zoe said.

"Not really," Quinn said. "As you get older, time goes faster."

"What are you going to name the babies?" Zoe asked.

"We're open to suggestions," Quinn said. "Let's start with the girl."

"Princess Leia," Zoe said.

"Okay," Quinn said. "How about the boy?"

"Luke," Zoe said.

"Cool," Clay said.

"Can I go back to my room now?" Zoe asked.

"Yes," Quinn said.

Zoe walked off to her room and Clay looked at Quinn.

"Luke and Leia?" Clay asked.

"She's 5," Quinn laughed.

Quinn and Clay shared a kiss.

"I hope Luke and Leia like their big sister," Clay said.

"They will," Quinn said smiling.

 **That's the end of this one.**

 **Dedicated to the memory of Carrie Fisher and Debbie Reynolds.**


End file.
